


民事诉讼

by styx



Category: Boston Legal, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 史蒂夫需要一位律师。





	民事诉讼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Civil Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768576) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：民事诉讼（《Civil Suit》）  
  
原作：misura  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768576>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《波士顿法律》（《Boston Legal》，又译《律师风云》等），电影《美国队长》系列（《Captain America》）  
  
角色：丹尼·克瑞恩（威廉·夏纳），艾伦·肖（詹姆斯·斯贝德），‘美国队长’史蒂夫·罗杰斯（克里斯·埃文斯）  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：史蒂夫需要一位律师。  
  
作者注：为alexcat而作。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **民事诉讼**  
  
著：misura  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
艾伦一开始有些个拿不准，丹尼只当他是嫉妒。  
  
理所应当的，兴许。毕竟，为一位大众偶像辩护的机会可不常有，虽然艾伦确然有过他的那份圣诞老人、孤女安妮和精灵与人大礼包。  
  
“瞧见那边的那个男人了吗？”丹尼冲陪审团发问，所有人应声转头看向史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫露出他的美国队长招牌微笑，做了一个他的美国队长招牌敬礼，接着在丹尼的一个手势之下起身立正，更好地炫出他的美国队长招牌制服。（把盾牌搞过安检很费了一番唇舌，不过话又说回来了，正如艾伦洋洋自得地指出的那样，一面盾牌真的不能被视作一件武器，不比一件防弹衣更多。）  
  
“美国队长，”丹尼说。“英雄。爱国者。揍翻坏蛋。多次拯救世界。不过嘿，谁在乎？他违犯了些婆婆妈妈的规矩，于是现在美国政府想要夺走他的公民权。疯狂！”  
  
史蒂夫重新落座，与此同时丹尼再接再厉加大马力；挥舞手臂，声情并茂，拳头狠狠砸上足够结实耐操的台面。  
  
 _我爱这个男人。我真爱他。_ 艾伦瞥了史蒂夫一眼，对方似乎全神贯注在诉讼进程上。一个人性完美的样本，据说，然而看到他，艾伦感受到的不过是一点儿年少时的爱国情怀的微弱波动。  
  
丹尼在咆哮，嘲弄，质询，以及见缝插针地暗示了一下在共和党总统任期就绝不会闹出这种荒唐事，不了先生，之后圆满结束了陈词，暂且扣下了帽子里的托尔牌兔子不掏以为后手，可以这么说吧。  
  
当丹尼一脸疲惫而又满足地再度落座时，艾伦勉力克制住了没鼓掌叫好。  
  
九位陪审员，哎呀，可没有他的自控力；当法官呼唤秩序时，丹尼起身，微笑颔首回礼，而艾伦暗自想到， _啊，好吧，_ 同样站起身来，随同此时的大半个法庭的人，包括法庭书记员和几位警卫在内，一道鼓掌。  
  
接着，当然了，托尔走了进来，大概是被这番响动所引动的，而他们的案子便从看来赢面颇大变成看来稳赢不输了。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
